


Ice Cream

by leviadrache



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seeing famous, emotionless and always serious Kai Toshiki licking his lips after eating ice creams just like little kids do, Mitsusada can't help but smile."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> while rewatching s1, i started thinking about how dumb s1 kai "stay out of my business" toshiki is, but he gets along with koutei really well. so, since koutei is a gem and kai is trash, this seemed like a nice ship

Mitsusada sees Kai sulking.

Sitting in the small dressing room and eating his ice cream, the look on his face is as uninterested and bored as usual, although today, there's a sparkle of passive-aggressive anger joining the mix. Legs folded over each other, elbow placed on his knees and chin resting on his hand, Kai checks the time on his mobile.

"How," he starts, glaring at Mitsusada, who feels he's going to address the same topic they've already talked about nine times in the last fifteen minutes. "How could you think this would be a good idea?"

It's not even a bad idea and he doesn't remember Kai complaining about it before they got stuck here. The plan of fighting each other again was something both of them really wanted, so Mitsusada insisted on meeting at the mall, where they could get an ice cream or something and fight somewhere that is not a card shop.

Meeting at card shops is not bad, since they're the places where you're supposed to fight, but as two fighters who have been at international tournaments, everyone who sees them tends to challenge them to fights. While Kai easily gets rid of them with a single glare, Mitsusada tends to accept their challenges, because fighting many fighters he doesn't know yet is fun and a good way to make new friends or to get new rivals. Of cause, fighting Kai is fun, too, but he can always fight Kai at any time he wants.

Though Kai seems to get more and more annoyed by all the people interrupting their "fighting dates" (which is what Yuri and Gai call their frequent meetings and somehow Mitsusada starts saying it as well), so Mitsusada came up with the idea of meeting somewhere else.

Kai agreed and after getting ice cream, they sat down at one of the table only to find out that the mall was full of Vanguard fighters and fans, so it only took little time for both of them to be surrounded by a bunch of curious fans. Mitsusada, who is not as good as Kai when it comes to dealing with other people in terms of getting rid of them, already thought their "fighting date" got cancelled once again, when Kai wordlessly stood up, grabbed his wrist, pulled him to the clothes shop and dragged him into the small dressing room, quickly pulling the curtains closed.

"Well, we are having fun, aren't we?"

"Hmpf," is the only answer he gets, but it's okay, because judging the silence around them, their fans have probably left. He decides to give it a try and pulls the curtain open a little, only to see a group of people standing in the middle of the store, obviously not searching for clothes. One of them points towards the dressing room and Mitsusada starts worrying for a moment, but then another one shakes their head, gesturing them to go somewhere else.

Closing the curtains again, Mitsusada leans against the wall. "You think your _boyfriend_ can get us out of here," he says, wording his question like it's a fact. Though it only earns him a glare from Kai. Mitsusada rubs his neck, trying to get Kai to understand his jokes just for once.

"I'm sorry, don't take it too seriously. I mean, he is a boy and you guys are friends and you kind of like saying stuff in English, so~"

To his relief, Kai just sighs and shoves the rest of the ice cream into his mouth. Stopping to glare, he checks his phone again. "I'm not calling him again. He didn't pick up when we called him three minutes ago, so why should he pick up now. Why don't you try to call your team mates?"

"Yuri and Gai are visiting their parents this weekend." Sighing, he looks at Kai and a smile forms on his face. He points at Kai's lips. "You've got some ice cream there."

Kai blinks, then tries to lick it away. Surprisingly, the frowning boy with crossed legs and crossed arms who sits in the small chair thing in the small and rather dark dressing room and licks ice cream of his face looks really cute.

Seeing famous, emotionless and always serious Kai Toshiki licking his lips after eating ice creams just like little kids do, Mitsusada can't help but smile.

In the small cabin, he's already standing close enough to Kai, but approaches him even further. Leaning over the other, Kai gives him a puzzled look. "Is it still there?" Mitsusada nods and Kai, who is about to just wipe it away with his sleeve, pauses, furrowing his brows.

Hesitantly, Mitsusada gets closer to Kai's face, placing his lips on the corner of Kai's. He parts his lips, lets his tongue touch Kai's face and carefully licks the ice cream off Kai's face. Quickly pulling away again, he sees Kai's not expressionless and obviously bewildered and confused and even a little flustered face - at least if the faint red colour on his checks is anything to go with.

"Is there something wrong?" Instead of glaring, Kai stares at him, eyes wide open, trying to form words, but failing. He gets out lots of different sounds and syllables and a wide range of other noises, even something that vaguely sounds like English, but nothing Mitsusada can understand.

"Hope you aren't angry at me for stealing your last bit of ice cream, are you? Look, don't worry, I'll get you some more when we get out of here."

Kai looks at him as if he was the most stupid person on the planet, but then shakes his head and checks his phone. Letting it slip into his pocket once again, he finally lifts his gaze to look at Mitsusada.

"Take out your deck. We'll fight right here."


End file.
